Dart Rifle
|maxammo = 9 |reliability = 3 |accuracy = 3 |ammunition = 10 |image2 = }} The Dart Rifle is a single-shot bolt-action rifle that uses compressed air to fire darts that deliver a neurotoxin. It is available after completing the last weapon shop mission of Act 1 for the low price of 10 diamonds. It seems to be based off the M40 American-made Sniper rifle, normally chambered in 7,62 mm and itself a military variant of the Remington 700, used during the Vietnam war and always used today by the U.S military. This gun is a bolt action rifle like the M1903, but unlike that firearm, this one has no magazine and therefore the reload animation runs automatically after each shot; this means that players can never keep the scope engaged after firing. Characteristics This weapon guarantees a one-shot kill regardless of where the shot lands. Also, it is very quiet since it fires subsonic darts and uses a stream of compressed air as a propellant. As usual, there is a risk of the target crying out and alerting other enemies if he is not hit in the head. The dart rifle carries very little ammunition (1 + 4 darts in Normal and up to 1 + 19 with the marksman upgrade on Easy difficulty). Therefore, it is advisable to top off the rifle whenever you come across ammunition. It is an excellent sniper rifle when combined with the arsenal of a Silent Makarov 6P9 and a Silent MP5 or a Silenced Shotgun. Furthermore, with a camo suit, players can practically remain invisible to enemies at almost any range if players are sufficiently skilled. One can snipe enemies in guard posts from afar and they may not even be able to notice, making it a must-have for players that opt for a stealthy play style. In addition to its stealth characteristics, the dart rifle is also useful if the player desires a long-range weapon, but does not want to use a sniper rifle for their primary weapon slot. Although its virtually the only "silenced" sniper rifle with good benefits, the dart rifle deteriorates rather quickly. It will appear to be rusted and usually last about 15 shots before it starts to jam, making it unsuitable for long trips. Sometimes, even a dart rifle in "good" condition may jam in just the first few shots. This is most noticeable on Easy difficulty with the marksman upgrade, since more ammo can be carried (1 + 19 - the maximum possible in Far Cry 2). It is worthwhile to swap for a fresh one at the armoury whenever the opportunity presents itself. The reliability and ammunition upgrades are musts for any player who plans on using the Dart Rifle for any extended period of time. The dart rifle also has the lowest rate of fire out of all firearms in the game. This makes it a very unsuitable weapon to fight multiple enemies at close ranges. Reliability With the Reliability Upgrade the Dart Rifle will start to jam around the 8th and the 18th shot and will eventually break on the 25-26th shot (two full bandoliers х 10 darts + 5-6 darts). Gallery Image:Dart_2.jpg|Dart rifle in first-person Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Special Weapons Category:Far Cry 2 Weapons